Hats, Rabbits, Madness And If Some Time A Spot Of Tea
by OtakuAshels
Summary: Alfred F. Jones was as simple boy living in the far, far,far, outskirts of England, a boy with a protected life who craved nothing more than a life full of adventure. He will be handed such as a greedy action sends him down the rabbit hole to a land of love and control crazed queens, pasta obsessed twins, insane soldiers and many more. Its going to take the man of magic and tea...
1. Prologe

Just a short prologue to see if anybody's interested, please leave some input

* * *

"Alfred! Alfred where did you go!" a worried voice echoed through the yard. A boy with shaggy yet tamed hair, besides that one obstinate curl, trotted through the yard peering wordily through square shaped optical lenses. "Alfred come on! I don't want to get in trouble for being late again!" he panicked and ran the other direction across the green manicured lawn.

"He always did suck at being the finder in hide and seek as kids…though whenever he hid nobody could seem to find him. Well he still does tend to go unnoticed at times still." The missing boy commented from his hiding place. "Poor Mathew" Alfred chuckled as he reached up into higher branches of the tree he sat in. "Well I guess as long as the discipline instructor Mr. Cuba doesn't find him he should be all right" pale white fingers greedily curled around the blushing red skin of an apple as he plucked it from its branch.

Dropping to the seat of his khaki trousers the post puberty youth swung his legs absentmindedly. "Who wants to go to some lame gathering anyways, it's not like I'm interested in anybody there" Alfred pouted pushing his own eye wear up the bridge of his nose. "I just want to go somewhere and do something more than this" he grumbled to himself and bit into his apple angrily.

Mouth open he chewed quickly devouring the white fleshed fruit; it was only the distortion of vision that stopped his action. "What…serious..." The boy was only left with the sensation of falling down, down, down. The last picture to light up his vision was the tree roots coming up around him. _**'No way…I did not just fall down a rabbit hole…' **_


	2. Underland

Hey thanks for reading! For those who commented thank you so much! It has occurred to me however that since I have never written in this universe it is more than likely that none of you have ever read my work which means I need to provide a reading key. Its simple enough

"like every other story talking is written using normal font and quotation marks"

_**'however for my story my thoughts will be written in bold italics and in a single quotation mark'**_

(" when you see a sentence that is in parenthesis and is underlined it means that it is a quote. Now i will not be putting the proper in text citation to make the story flow better but this key will be provided and at the end of every chapter that has quotations there will be a reference list in APA format to avoid plagiarism")_**  
**_

other than that everything is the same. writing this universe is proving to be a challenge especially since i never have my characters being male once again thanks. R&R!

* * *

"ugh…ugh damn my head hurts" ocean blue eyes fluttered open against bright light causing the individual to twitch and cringe against the cold floor. _**'Tile floor beneath a tree…I did roll underneath one correct' **_Opening ocean colored eyes the book looked around warily before moving. He lay in a pink and bash tiled room. The faded walls were covered and invaded by over grown tree roots. Rolling over with a grunt his fisted hands rubbed at his eyes before pushing his slim body off the floor.

It was only once he was on his own two feet that the only piece of furniture in the room caught his eye. It was a circular table burnished bronze with clawed feet that stood firmly on the ground. But it was not the cold table that kept his attention but two crystal dishware. One a crystal wine glass and the other a carved plate. Upon the plate sat what looked like a Danish pastry and in the glass a golden liquid.

"Awesome! It is about tea time!' Alfred cheered "What are the odds!?" He grabbed the two dishes and sat on the floor. "Perfect, because I was just getting hungry again!" The glass was frosted and cold as he lifted it to his lips taking a swallow. That was when things went awry.

"Hell!" the young man yelped, as he rolled backwards and slammed into the table leg…no table foot. "I friggin shrunk!" he looked up along the curvature up the table and along the room. "I drank it and I shrunk! This keeps getting crazier and crazier! Was that apple full of loop gas or something!" he looked around realizing that his clothes had shrunk along with him. "At least that is convenient...But what the hell am I supposed to do now, I'm too small to do anything. He looked around again and this time he noticed the door that was against the wall. He waltzed over to inspect it closer. The door was heavy oak and had intricate designs inside the wood. If one stared at it long enough than

Spinning around on his polished heal he pondered. "Well it's no good to think on an empty stomach, might as well eat the pastry. And hey at least now there is more food for me to eat!" he laughed and crawled up over the edge of the plate. Walking over to the pastry he dug his miniature hands up to her plate and shoved the load into his mouth chewing as much as he could.

"SHIT!" he yelped as his head slammed into the table and it flew across the room. He clutched at his head and bit back a yelp as his feet slammed against the opposing wall. "What the hell! Now I'm huge!" he looked over and rather quickly for the boy he looked at the food "Drink small…eat big…" his eyes found the door and he knelt down. "Okay now I'm too big to get through the door" he looked at the dishware that sat silently on the ceramic tile. Straightening he turned back to only crouch back down. Shoving his hands into his trouser pockets his nose scrunching like that of a rabbit. "Well I guess here we go…"

"Ah perfect" he turned towards the heavy looking door that he was now proportionate too "Now this is cool, I wonder where this goes. He grabbed onto the golden handle and pushed it open. "Whoa! That is bright!" he flung up his arm to cover his face. Blinking rapidly he lowered his arm and looked around. The lord what stretched out in front of him was rather strange. The grass was tall and lush yet slashed in sections by crude paths that had been formed by what looked like animals. The trees were gnarly and twisty as they stretched towards the sky with reaching limbs. The boy could swear that the colors of the trees would shimmer and shift. The leaves large and droopy swung with the light breeze that tripped through the area like children at the spin park. A wide array of fruits hung thick from the trees, swollen with health.

"It looks nothing like my home estate, I'm definitely in a different place" he spoke aloud to himself. He walked out once again shoving his hands into the pockets of his trousers as he strode out the door slamming it shut behind him. The blonde walked on his blue eyes peering wide through his glasses. "Man this is crazy" he continued on into the strange most set path that was available to the male. Wonder and excitement coursed through his veins and Alfred could swear his hair was standing on end. It was once again possibly after an hour of walking that hunger once again became known. The blonde then stopped and whirled around.

"Shit…I have no clue where I am, I got distracted and wasn't paying attention to where I was going" his stomach then voiced its opinion of the situation. It was only then that he realized that he was hungry, his feet hurt and he had become quite sweaty beneath his jacket. His zipper hissed as he peeled off the clothing. "Well there is plenty of fruit around here" the expensive jacket hit the dirt and once white knee high socks and dusty polished shoes soon followed. "Hup!" the high class boy grabbed a tree branch and sung his body sideways his toes gripping at the bark. It was then that his reflexes kicked in. young limber muscles leapt and bunched beneath smooth skin. "Gotcha!"

A smile split his lips as his fingers slipped around the girth of what seemed to be an apple.

"STOP IT ARU!" a shrill voice shrieked. Startled the blonde dropped a lower branch with a grunt, the branch catching him in the stomach.

"Dude what the hell!" he looked down and what he saw caused him to nearly let go. Beneath him on oriental man stood his hands on his hips. It was not the man that necessarily shocked him. It was the fact that protruding from the man's tied back hair protruded two white rabbit ears.

"Are you an idiot aru? Those apples are poisons aru!" he scowled his arms crossing over his chest, a golden chain from his pocket flopping over his hand. "You are an idiot to climb that high for apples aru!" his brown eyes followed the youth as he came down from the tree. "What are you doing up there aru?"

"I'm hungry and lost so I was going up to eat an apple I didn't know they were poisonous" he dropped to the ground and began to redress the articles of clothing had removed.

"You must be stupid to try and act of the fruit from the color shifting tree aru" he sniffed but then leaned in peering at the boy "Or no from around here aru"

"The second one. I'm not from around here" he replied zipping up the jacket "I feel down the rabbit hole" he said seriously as she looked at the man who blanched.

"The rabbit hole aru…" the man looked worried and Alfred leapt against the tree to take time to look at the man who was now muttering to himself. The man was short and lean. He was definitely of oriental descent and with his brown eyes, long brown hair and delicate features he could have easily been mistaken for a woman. He was dressed in what seemed like a red Chinese dress and dark pants. This seemed all rather normal if he thought about all of his father's foreign workings with the Asian companies. The men that would show up for meetings would be dressed very similar.

However this man had two very soft rabbit ears. And now out of curiosity he looked, he had a fluffy white tail to match it all. "Well I'm A-" he began to introduce himself.

"Uh I'm the White Rabbit" he interrupted half hardheartedly before suddenly becoming ridged. He yanked the golden chain that had flopped over his arm. A pocket watch slid out over his collar and he clicked it open.

"IM LATE ARU!" he shouted and before the blonde could even respond he was halfway down the trail.

"Hey wait I need help!" he began to run after the man. "Hey!" he continued to yell as he fought his way down the uneven path. Wincing and grimacing proceeded as he pushed and shoved through foliage as he desperately chased after what could be his only chance out of her. Branches scratched and nipped at his light colored skin as he ran almost panicking into a state of hysteria, leaves backhanding him across his face and blocking his vision. Swears bubbled over his lips at the sting of stubbing his toes against sneaky rocks and rolling bumps. "AGH!" the lack of attention given by the boy led to his downfall, literally. Head over heels, side over side the boy slammed down a hill his limbs splayed in sporadic formation. "Ugh.."

He did not move as his body finally came to a heaping pile of rest at the bottom of the hill. His body throbbed and protested loudly at the unexpected assault. He could feel the dirt that now covered him at all angles. "Man I'm going to need to watch where I am going more often" he groaned opening his eyes slowly. "My glasses" he stated flatly. His vision was very blurry and distorted in every sense of the matter. "They must have fallen off when I-"

"VE! LOOK WHAT I FOUND! OH OH BROTHER! LOOK I ALSO FOUND A PERSON!"

"What..." he heard clumsy footsteps and a blurry figure bent over him.

"Ve? Are you okay? Your wall dirty! Did you fall? Are these your glasses huh?!"

"You fucking idiot give him some space stupid!"

"Ouch big brother why you hit me?!"

"Uh, thanks" Alfred nodded as two hands clasped each of his and he was pulled to his feet. His hands recognized the shape of his glasses at his finger tips and he pushed them back up the bridge of his nose. He could now look at the two men that had stopped to help them. Even without the previous conversation that had revealed family ties he could tell that the two more than likely had to be blood brothers.

"I'm Italy!" the excited one said loudly, this had to have been the one to hand him his glasses, And this is Romano! He's my big brother!"

At this the blonde's eyes fell on the other sibling. This one however was on the opposite side of the spectrum. He stood his aura standoffish and he glared at him, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Don't give out our names so carelessly shithead!" he snapped bopping the other brunette across the top of his head.

'_**I can tell this normal for them' **_he fiddled with his glasses till they sat properly on his face. He watched the brother argue and this brought his mind back to his own brother _**'I really hope that Mr. Cuba wasn't too harsh on Mathew. It's not his fault that he was late and not his fault that I'm not there. Hell it's not even my fault that I'm not there. This is not my choice…and I can't decide if the stuffy courting party or being lost here is more uncomfortable.' **_

"So who are you?" Italy asked breaking his train of thought. His attention was brought forward and he really looked at the pair of them. The both of them were brunettes with light but not pale skin. They could have been twins for as far as he was concerned. Italy was dressed in a blue uniform and his brother in a similar khaki colored one.

"Im A-" he was once again interrupted but this time by the vigorous hand shake that hw as receiving from the excited boy. Once his hand was free he considered offering it too the other brother but this thought was short lived as he felt that the older of the siblings wouldn't take it. The glare that he was receiving only solidified his beliefs.

"We've never seen you before and we have met almost everyone around here" Italy smiled

"I'm not from around here"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"How come?"

"Because I'm not…"

"Where are you from?"

"New England"

"Where's that"

"In the New World"

"What's the New World?"

"Well it's a little complicated…"

"Wha-VE! OUCH!"

"He's obviously not from here so why does it fucking matter shithead!" Romano yelled yanking at his brother ear. He looked up growling "Well I could give two shots where you're from but this is Under- land. You are in the country of red hearts.

"Oh" Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets once more _**'different world? Parallel universe?'**_

"So what do we do Romano?" Italy asked straightened rubbing his ear.

"Why should we have to do anything idiot?"

"We should help!"

"Why the hell should we do anything?"

"We should at least take him to the Hatter!" he protested. At his Romano fell silent and he stared at his little brother. Then he turned with a short

"Whatever, fine"

"Yes!" he jumped up waving his hands around excitedly.

"The Hatter?" Alfred questioned a sense of worry stirring in his stomach.

"The Mad Hatter. He's absolutely fucking crazy" Romano said flatly as he began walking, his brother following.

"Yaw he's crazy brilliant" Italy smiled at the blonde that started to follow them. "Nobody actually knows his real names. So we only call him Hatter. He keeps his names a secret But he knows everything! So very smart ve-!"

"He doesn't know everything idiot!" The pair continued to argue and Alfred followed them silent, rather abnormal for him. _**'So he's incredibly smart. I wonder if he would then know how I could get out of here and back home' **_he followed the pair not really paying attention to where they were going as they walked along. He didn't believe that they pair had any ill intent again him, at least he hadn't gotten any malicious vibes, even from the rude one. He was not sure how much time had passed before he was being summoned back to what was his current state of reality.

"Hey! Hey!"

"Oh yes?" blinking rapidly he looked forward at his tour guides.

"We're here!" Italy smiled grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. The scene in front of him grabbed his attention and refused to let go. A long table of wood sat heavy in the middle of a trimmed open field. The table heaped with china ware in a assorted varieties of styles. Teacups, kettles, saucers, butter dishes, spoons, knives, forks, you name it. It was as if a tea party of thirty had been thrown into this world and had decided to stay right thee content with the surroundings. In some order of fashion. Tea cakes, scones. Cookies, finger sandwiches, sugar, creams and tea bags sat properly amongst the organized disarray. This however was not the most amusing, or even captivation of the strange feast of sight that laid out before him.

"Hell…" he was seeing fairies…Fairies! At least that's what he assumed the tinkling multicolored globes of light were. _**'and a flying green bunny…' **_he stared at the creature that dashed around the table making bubbling sounds. It seemed as if its bubbling was the way that it talked. The gnarly color shifting trees, large poison fruit, a man with the traits of a rabbit. Drinks and pastries that changed a person's size. Twin like brothers that knew the path to an overgrown stranded tea party, fairies and strange creatures. All of these things caught his attention but none of them held it with such a grip as the man in front of him

Eyes of emerald peered out from beneath dusty blonde locks that hung in sections. Pale, delicate skin covered by eccentric yet tasteful clothing. Black slacks hugged loosely over slender legs that hung over the table that he sat perched on. His small feet covered by black boots swung gently as he shifted his body to turn more towards his guests. The tail coat that cinched in almost a feminine matter as his narrow waist splayed out like waves across a beach on the table. The man bubbled along to the flying rabbit a smile gracing pale pink lips. His white gloved hand offered as a pedestal to the small creature.

"It seems as if we have visitors flying mint bunny...How odd… ("Why, sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast.")" The man allowed his gaze to fall to the trio. "("But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.  
"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."  
"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice.  
"You must be," said the Cat, or you wouldn't have come here.")" he tipped his top hat decorated in cards and ribbon. "Good afternoon Italy, Romano" he nodded than his eyes settled on the only other blonde in attendance "("Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?"  
"That depends a good deal on where you want to get to."  
"I don't much care where –"  
"Then it doesn't matter which way you go.")"Well it seems as if he have a new comer" he raised his thick eyebrows as he appraised the boy with his gaze. "Well...Welcome to my tea party. I'm the Mad Hatter"…...

"Your Majesty I'm here with the daily report" The Rabbit whispered quietly as he peered inside the bedroom. The walls hung with dark blue drapery over windows, wall coverings, bed sheets and the curtains of the magnificent four poster bed. The only light in the room was from the portions of the drapery pulled aside to let sunlight fall onto the vases of large full sunflowers. Chocolate colored eyes fell on the large oil painting that hung over the bed. A man dressed in finery was portrayed sitting smugly in his throne. Mussed silver hair slightly obscured eyes that glinted mischievously and a smile that was full of amused, playful wickedness.

"China I'm not interested in the report right now. Come here" the order rang from the spacious stone room. He looked at the man who sat propped up against a plethora of pillows. Hair a pale, pale blonde almost gray sat with a somber expression. His blankets sat twisted about his hips, his torso naked to the world. "Yao Wang! Attention!" The rabbit stepped in and looked at the guards that closed the door behind him. Blonde and blue eyed, brunette and brown eyed.

"Forgive me your majesty" he laid his satchel on the ground and nimble fingers began to undo the buttons of his top. Second by second more and more skin was revealed as he walked. "Your Majesty-"

"No!"

"…Mr. Russi-"

"No!"

"…Ivan"

"…"

"Ivan…" he crawled up over the edge of the bed and sat down on his knees.

"Yao" the large man carefully pulled the leather strap that held the strap of the rabbit's hair. Long brown hair fell down around delicate skin in one silent steady wave.

"Yes?"

"Lay down"

* * *

References

Alice in Wonderland Quotes By Lewis Carroll. (n.d.). _Share Book Recommendations With Your Friends, Join Book Clubs, Answer Trivia_. Retrieved from work/quotes/2933712-alice-s-adventures-in-wonderland


	3. Gone A Little Mad?

Way long wait...the shit that went down in my life for the last two months...didnt know what was going to happen. Anyways :D here it is. and please read the note at bottom.

HAVE FUN!

* * *

"Mad hatter…" Alfred said dryly as he stared at the man. The hatter slid off of the table and walked lightly over to him. The boy felt his breath catch in his throat as the hatter walked a circle about him. The blood rushed to his cheeks and his young body became ridged.

"Are you going to introduce yourself to me boy" he came around front and Alfred fought to flinch as the hatter brought a gloved finger down the height of his cheek bone.

"Um" he swallowed. This man was under his skin and he didn't know why. "I-my name is Al-"

"America!" the hatter snapped and Alfred stepped back startled. "You were just about to tell me your real name. Either you are extremely daft or not from these parts"

"He's not from here" Italy smiled waving as he sat the tea table dragging his brother along.

"Ah that explains it" the hatter sighed straitening his jacket cuffs. "Well since you don't have a sub name I'll give it to you. We shall stick with America"

"Sub name?" a look of complete confusion covered the youth's face as he listened to the man. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Everybody here has three names idiot" Romano sighed as he watched his younger brother eat sweets from the long table.

"Yes three names" the other blonde sighed leading the current foreigner over to the table. "I guess I'll have to explain this all to you" he cleared his throat and sat the boy at the table. "Three names" he repeated. "There is your role name, your sub name and your true name" he perched his slim body upon the face of the table once more. His choice of seat directly in front of America.

He flushed in response and leaned back "Dude like personal space! Haha" he laughed nervously. The hatter looked at him over a steaming cup of tea in amusement.

"Italy if you would please"

"Of course Ve!" Italy jumped up. "My role name is Tweedledum, my sub name is Italy. I will not disclose my true name. My brother is Tweedledee, sub name Romano and I will not disclose his true name!" he smiled swinging his hand up to his forehead in a sloppy salute.

"Why won't you let anybody reveal your true name?" he asked

"That's personal" the hatter sighed than quietly looked at Italy "Would you mind telling us who knows your true name?"

"Romano does! Ve!"

"Anyone else?"

"….ve" the smile fell from the brunettes face and Romano glared daggers at the hatter. "Uh ya" deep sadness had surfaced in his brown eyes and he smiled sadly "Germany knows my true name"

"And Germany is…" America asked slowly

"His lover" the hatter replied as the brothers both turned their focus to their tea. "Your true name is only given to those that are very, very important and close to you. Your name is important and should be treated as such.

"Did his lover di-"

"That is a story for a different time" the hatter held his hand up for silence. "So, now that you are not completely daft about our land, what are you doing here?"

"He is lost, so we brought him here since you know a lot" Italy brought in his input.

"Explain" the hatters order fell upon the blonde opposite of him.

"_Well..."I just want to go somewhere and do something more than this" he grumbled to himself and bit into his apple angrily…No way…I did not just fall down a rabbit hole… Upon the plate sat what looked like a Danish pastry and in the glass a golden liquid… Drink small…eat big…" his eyes found the door and he knelt down… Now this is cool, I wonder where this goes…" _…..

"How strange" was the hatter's reply. "Well first of all we need to get you back to that room where you woke up and look around at the area. Where is it?"

"Uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I actually have no clue" he admitted in embarrassment.

"Bloody hell" the hatter sighed "Where did you two find him?"

"We found him among the bells past" Romano sighed

"Well that was after he rolled down that big hill" Italy pointed out before looking around at the table "Do you have any pasta…"

"No I don't have any pasta. Just like you asked last time.

"But why?"

"Cause it's a tea table"

"But it's always time for pasta! It's for everything"

"Well then bring your own next time!" the older blonde grouched his attention focusing back on America, his emerald eyes glazed with annoyance. "You rolled down a hill?"

"Oh ya dude! That hurt like crazy! I was chasing after his guy. He called himself the white rabbit or something"

"ITALY!" the shattering of glass was loud and sharp in the air. The hatter was on his feet and over to the brother pair instantly. Italy had slammed his teacup down on the matching saucer with a flat hand so hard that the porcelain material had given away. "Bandages are on the far end of the table" Hatter ordered and Romano shuffled back, the surprise on his usual grumpy face was large. "You cut your hands up" he sighed pulling off his gloves and tucking them in his pocket proceeding to life up the injured males hands.

"Um…did I say something wrong" America stared as the hatter took the wraps from Romano.

"It's fine. His name and group of people are not very welcome around here however" he wiped at the boys hands dipping the cloth into nearby pitcher of water. Abruptly emerald clashed with ocean blue. His voice was low and soft the message only meant for the blonde. Leaning in "This will be discussed one they are out of earshot"

America nodded as the hatter leaned away his attention falling back slowly on Italy and his injuries. "Well that was rather rash of you" The Hatter sighed "plus that was one of my favorite tea cups"

"I'm sorry" Italy muttered looking down ashamed.

"You can repay me by bringing alone another jar of that hailsberry ham" he scolded as he tied off the last bandage and placed them in the boys lap. "Romano clean up your brother's mess" he ordered pushing on his knees to stand up. "And America you get over here and help him." At the blondes surprised face he gave him a stern look. "You are the cause of all of this intentional or not so clean up your mess" once again he was perched upon the table, hot cup in hand "So get on it"

"Uh, ya" Alfred went over to help the other man. Only the sound of glass shards and wiping carried over the tea table as time ticked on. "Uh…hatter" he spoke up breaking the wordless silence.

"Yes lad?"

"You've only told me your role name" he pointed out as he stood up.

"That's just how it is" Italy spoke up "Nobody knows either of the hatters other names"

"Really?" this surprised the young blonde as he looked at the injured boy next to him.

"Names are important" the hatter interrupted "A name is a claim, a sense of owning, specialness. Once you know someone's name you own a portion of them"

"It is getting late we need to head home Italy" Romano interjected as he forced himself physically into the triangle that had formed in his absence.

"Oh yes, it is ve-" Italy walked over to his brother "I am really sorry about the teacup hatter. I will bring the jam!"

"Thank you kindly"

"Good bye America! See you later!" Italy waved wildly, despite the fact that he was all but being drug across the dirt by his older sibling.

"Wait…WHAT?!" the boy blanched as he suddenly realized his situation "I'm staying here?" he turned to the hatter quickly.

"It seems like that does it not" the hatter hopped off of the table and began making his way along the yard.

"I-"America stammered

"He has the best chance of helping you America!" Italy yelled over his shoulder as the pair of brothers began to disappear back into the forest "Don't worry well come back to play soon!" with that last promise it seemed as if the dark forest swallowed up the pair gobbling them down like a child would his birthday cake.

"Now stop your gaping and stalling or else you can sleep outside tonight" the hatter threatened. Turning around he saw that hat hatter had headed away from the table in determination.

"Uh sorry" he followed after the strange man in haste. The pair all but slid down the hill to a t all Iron Gate. Literally, it was a tall iron gate and nothing else. No fence, no yard, no house _**'Uh…fuck' **_

"I have plenty of guest rooms, so you may take whichever one you prefer" he informed as he dug into the right pocket of his tail coat. Pulling out a heavy key he slid it into the key slot of the gate and with a flick of his wrist, clunk and groan the gate swung open.

"Damn" America breathed as he stepped through the gate after the hatter. "Another universe inside of another universe in itself" he swallowed. On this side of the gate there was a lawn, a fence, a house. A delicate twisting wrought iron fence now surrounded a lawn of lush green grass. The sprawled lawn lay before a magnificent house, almost looking like a subject bowing before its king. "Dang, this house looks like the houses back in my home"

"Really now" those thick eye brows rose as he looked over stopping in front of the tall building. The building sat tall and strong, yet with the grace of antiquity. The porch led up to the old heavily carved door. It sat nestled between thin windows incased by monotone colored wood. His natural personality broke through the shock and the nerves that had been subduing the young youth since his entrance into wonderland.

"Dude! Does an old lady live here?! It looks like my grandmother decorated this house" he laughed as he looked around upon entrance to the home. The hall was decorated with a threaded rug that matched the full flowered vases on top of small tables. Small glimpses of the other public rooms showed the 'old lady' style was congruent throughout the house.

"Excuse me!" the hatter puffed whirling around to face the boy, his hands perched upon slender hips.

"I mean man; this house is way decorated like an old person's house"

"Why I never…" the hatter stared at the boy. "My house is not decorated like an old ladies house! My tastes are refined and that of a gentleman!" he smacked the boys chest with the back of his fist. "And who do you think you are to be insulting the house of the man that is not only housing you but trying to find a way for you back to your own home!" he scowled.

"Haha…ya sorry" he laughed rubbing the back of his neck once more as he followed the blonde into the kitchen. Almost automatically the boy's stomach growled loudly.

"Supper?"

"Uh yes please" he sat down quickly at the kitchen table his hands on his knees, watching the man in the top hat moved around the clean kitchen. Nimble fingers grasped a kettle and placed it on what appeared to be a stove.

"I do have tea sandwiches" he concluded "I'd prefer not to cook a meal at this time of night"

"It's okay I'm just starving" he said loudly and his host walked over with a platter in hand. He placed the silver platter down on the table with a gentle clunk.

"Just a few minutes and the tea will be ready" he turned away towards cherry wood cabinetry, pulling out porcelain dishware. America chewed away at the sandwiches not really tasting the food for his hunger wouldn't let him. Only one his stomach was calmed down did he froze _**'Holy shit! What the hell are these! It taste like-' **_

"You like them?!" the excited voice broke through his horror and he turned to look at the hatter, trying to stop his yes from watering. Eyes of clover green were bright with excitement as they dashed between the half empty platter and the young male seated at the table with a mouth full of food. "You've eaten so much of my cooking! That means that you like it!" America stared back at the man quickly becoming distraught. All he wanted to do was spit out the sandwiches and chug down the tea that was nearly ready. But the excitement and happiness filling those green eyes wouldn't let him.

In response he nodded with and with invisible struggle he swallowed the mass of 'food' that he had shoved in his mouth. "Uh, ya they're good" he leaned back in his chair as the humming kettle began tow whistle .

"Ah the tea" the hatter turned his attention behind him and Alfred sighed with relief.

"Yes thank goodness for tea" he took the hot tea cup from his host and began sipping at it. The slender blonde settled in the chair across from him nursing his own cup of tea. Ocean blue eyes raked across the friendly blonde across from him. "So will you tell me what was up with Italy earlier?" he questioned as he watched the other take a small bite from one of the 'tea sandwiches' swallowing as he placed the snack down and nimble fingers picked the tea cup back up.

"You're not from here so I didn't expect you to know. This land is very, very complicated at the moment. The land is ruled over by a sad tyrant, the red queen or king depending on who you talk to. But the red queen is also known as Russia, he is a tall cold man with a hair of dusty white. He rules this land that used to be filled with laughter and happiness with an icy iron fist. The land around his castle is covered in snow and ice. His castle is surrounded by soldiers that were forced into service, completely by force. Well all of them except one. That is who you met, the white rabbit, also known as china. He is the closet to the Queen and has joined the royal 'family' by choice. It is no doubt that not only is China you could say his secretary of sorts but also his 'lover'" he stopped to take a sip of the tea that was cooling rather quickly.

"Okay" America said confused "Then why the hell did Italy get so mad when I mentioned the white rabbit. I mean I know Russia is a tyrant"

"I am getting to that" the hatter sighed shifting slightly "China is the Queen's lover, now. He rose up to nearly the second in command in about a year ago. Before that it was Prussia that was the solid second command and the lover of the Queen. Now Prussia had no role name"

"Had?" America picked up on the past tense word

"Yes had. But two years ago Prussia came down with a unknown sickness. He grew sicker and sicker and ended up dying with a one year's time period. The queen was so distraught that he went on a rampage, jailing people, forcing them into poverty, anything even taking them to guillotine. The queen was almost dangerously in love with Prussia and…wouldn't take his death as an answer. He believes that there is a way to get him back from the grip of death. He is still trying to find a way. He sends out China daily to scour the kingdom for anything abnormal because it must signify magic. That's what he is looking for, magic, so that he can bring Prussia back. He firmly believes this and has convinced yet another of this beliefs, Germany. Germany is the head of the queen's guard. Now of course Germany is desperate to get his brother back if possible so he joined the guard to help the cause. Now the reason that Italy was so upset was that China was the one to come to Germany with the offer. Italy and Germany are lovers" he said finally dropping the bombshell.

"Oh" America breathed and fell silent as it seemed as if the hatter was going to continue.

"Germany accepted the offer ten months ago and has not been seen since. Members of the guard cannot leave the castle with the Queen's permission. And the Queen never gives permission. On top of that Germany brought along another person to be his second command. This man is Spain, and his is Romano's lover, to make things even more complicated" he sighed drawing his white gloved fingers around the rim of his cup. "In two months time it will have been exactly one year since Germany and Spain entered the Queen's service. The head soldiers only leave the castle at the hip of the Queen's hip. Now the queen hasn't left the castle in a year; therefore neither have the pair of them. Italy is obviously much more expressive of his emotions than Romano is. This is why Italy reacted so strongly at the mention of China whilst Romano without argument got the bandages and cleaned up the mess. Italy is not a destructive person, rather bubbly and weak. Romano on the other hand has always been a snide commentator and rude to boot. Their rather uncharacteristic behaviors show how much all of this has affected them." Silver spoon clicked quietly against porcelain as he stirred his tea as he leaned back, slender legs crossing over each other "The Queen has not left the castle in over a year. Once Prussia's health took a turn for the worst he secluded himself inside of the castle. Those that have seen the Queen have either been his inner guard and those that have been sentenced to death" he fell silent, attention turning to his now cooled tea.

"That's Crazy" America blinked looking at the other "And everyone is okay with this? What does he behead everybody for?"

"Anything that he can find fault for something. Just as an excuse to go after someone" he sighed "Plus with the power that he wields it's practically impossible to stand up against him. He wields the most dangerous weapon, fear"

"Has nobody tried to stand up against him?"

"Yes a few have"

"Well where are they?" America jumped to his feet "They should stand up and fight" his fists clenched, fire lighting up his eyes of blue. "Why don't Italy and Romano gather up those that fought and go get back their lovers?"

"That would be easy if they weren't dead" he said flatly. The hatter leaned back sharply folding his hands in his lap. Emerald eyes locked and held onto eyes of sky with quiet authority. "Austria and Hungary. The flower and the caterpillar. Hungary a beautiful woman full of spirit and fire. She led the armies with a fist of iron and heart of warmth. Austria a quiet genius was her lover. Analytic and high classed. They lead their armies for nearly four months before being crushed. They were also the pair that raised Italy until he was of adulthood. Their executions were public. Their execution shook this land to the core. Before the battles everyone was at peace. All would come and show up to watch Austria perform." Green eyes softened gently as the hatter stepped into a time more pleasant, a time of enjoyment. "The man was magical when it came to instruments. Any instrument became a goddess of beauty, a singing siren beneath his dancing fingers. Even the poorest of the poor would don their nicest clothing and would show up to watch.

Especially, Oh especially the piano. In just a few chords he could make you believe that you were in love and a mere ten seconds later your eyes a well of sadness overflowing. Always beside him on stage was Hungary. Her beauty and sometimes her voice accompanied him. Her voice was like silk and when eyes of green and brown would meet the emotion could knock anybody off of their feet. But the stage was his, her time to shine was at the blade. There were even times that she performed at the court with her blade. When a blade touched her hand it was no longer a gruff match but a ballet dancer's performance. Her grace consumed everything that she did, and Austria was the only man alive that was able to hold a match to her. She and Austria would show that excessively at balls that Prussia would hold. A endless display that would stun any of those that would look on. Yet it still remained true that her true beauty lay in the fight. Especially the broad sword, I never once saw her lose a fight. Rumors of course bubbled that she had only lost a battle to one person. That person being Prussia himself. They had been friends for the longest time. But such performances from the flower and the caterpillar came to a halting stop with his death. The Queen immediately cut off all ties from anything that could possibly remind him of Prussia. That was when all the abuse started and they fought back. The battles were intense as brother fought against brother. Even Austria's personal concerts stopped as the land become a field of blood. Day and night the songs of instruments and voice turned to sobs of misery and anger. The attitude of this very country fell down an endless pit. It was the final battle where Austria was captured as he turned to help up a fallen comrade and it was Russia that held blade to his neck, he was used as a hostage. A perfect hostage, even though he protested that Hungary surrender she dropped her blade without a moment's hesitation. She said that without him every battle from then on would be a loss." His attention came back to the present. "It was their execution, the slaughter of two of the most loved persons that drove the final nail of despair into the land, creating hopelessness. This is why nobody fights anymore, they all lost their hope." He got up cleaning the china off the table as he headed back into the kitchen. America stared at the table his mind running a million miles an hour as he played back all the hatter had told him."But don't worry about it; you're not from here so it has nothing to do with you. Your focus is to get back home

"But I just can't-"he began to protest

"You're not from here. So don't concern yourself" the hatter interrupted again, hands coming up to prop on slender hips. "Do not meddle with occurrences that do not involve you, it is not only rather unbecoming but rather rude" he sniffed. The boy opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by a crash that sounded from the hall.

"Ouch! How dare you fall on me!" a shrill voice pierced the air in a whine.

"And there's the mouse" England sighed

"Mouse?" America gaped "Dude how big are the mice in your world?"

"Well..."

"I'm Sealand! And Who are you!?"

The golden blonde turned to the door at the question. Inside the arch stood a small child no more than four feet tall. The child was then and had dirty blonde hair cut high above young blue eyes. "I said who are you?"

"Um America" he introduced himself and the boy laughed.

"Really? Well I've never seen you around here before and I have been here a long time. Since your new that makes you my underling!"

"Sealand!" The hatter snapped sharply and the young child winced, any superiority draining out of him quickly.

"Y-yes Hatter…"

"You are being rather rude!" The hatter scolded, slender arms folded across his narrow chest.

"I'm sorry" he muttered in response. The blue eyes were now shiny with embarrassed tears as he stared at the top of his shoes, hands shoved inside of his pant pockets.

"Don't apologize to me" he frowned and the boy looked ever more ashamed.

"Sorry America…that was rude of me"

"Oh you're alright" America responded quickly, he was becoming rather uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the room now.

"Secondly why are you even up? It is way past your bed time is it not?" the hatter questioned as he moved forward. He tried to smooth the child's fly away hair with his gloved hand, to no success.

In surprise America turned to look at the window. Night had fallen completely and he could not see a thing outside. The dark had covered the outside of the house in a complete blanket of darkness._** 'When did it get so late?' **_

"But I was in bed!" the childs protest broke through his train of thought and the glasses wearing man turned his attention back forward. "I swear I was. I heard voices so I came down here to see who it was"

"Alright, but you need to go back to bed now" he sighed and the boy nodded. "America Ill be right back" the hatter announced and he led the child out of the kitchen. America nodded and returned the wave from the small child. He listened to the dull steps that echoed around him slowly fading away into silence. With a sigh the boy slid down inside of the upright chair as exhaustion finally hit him in one giant wave. In one day he had avoided a courting party, fell down a rabbit hole, changed sides, almost died by poison fruit, and met several strange and different people and especially the hatter. At that thought heat crawled up his neck and flared into his cheeks. The hatter was mysterious, tightly wound energy wrapped up in a covering of maturity and he could now see a parental portion of the puzzle this man was. "Alright, sorry about that. He is always rather energetic" the hatter sighed coming back into the room.

"Ah no, Dude that's alright"

"Well let's get you to the guest room. You look about ready to pass out" he smiled apologetically.

"Now that's okay" America shrugged and followed the other blonde into the hall a candle stick lit in hand. The pair walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs, and three doors down on the right the hatter pushed open a plain looking door. America nodded his thanks and went in looking around. The wooden floor was quiet beneath his feet everywhere, naked or covered in a deep navy blue rug. Everything in the room was a navy blue, from the glass wash ware to the heavy cotton sheets.

"You are allowed to use this room for the duration of your stay. The washroom is downstairs and I will show it to you in the morning" the hatter nodded sweeping out his hand as if displaying the room for show. America looked around some more as the hatter proceeded to walk forward touching the flame of his candle to the three empty ones that sat upon the lap of the vanity. "There are spare clothes and night clothes of various sizes in the dresser drawers, feel free to use them at your leisure." He turned heading for the door "I bid you goodnight and pleasant dreams" with that the closed the door behind him.

"Um thank you!" America called out. His only response was the patiently fading sound of footsteps as the hatter walked away. Biting back a yawn America turned to the dressers and fished out a pair of night trousers and a shirt. Taking the cloth from the wash basin the boy wiped himself free of loose dust and switched clothes. "Ohhhh" was the gust of relief from the boy as he flopped sloppily down upon the bed, the mattress forming up a cushion around his lanky body. "So tired" was the quite mumble that met the air as the rustling of sheets mixed with the sound as blankets pulled over tired limbs eye lids closing over blue eyes. Now it was the sandman's turn to converse with the newcomer and dreams to take place. Completely ignorant of the man perched on the window ceil peering in.

"Meeeow…honhonhon"

Buttons snapped quietly together as the white eared man dressed to leave the royal bed chamber. Brown eyes fell on the sleeping queen, sleeping yes but never relaxed. A spark of anger boiled inside of the small chest as he proceeded to leave the chamber _**'that man…' **_"Germany…Spain" he nodded as he exited the room, the two guards closing the door silently behind him. The pair merely nodded and the man with oriental graces looked at the two. Both donned coats of blood read and stiff silver fastening. Boots of black with silver fastening reached knee high on the soldiers in a uniform that many trapped inside this palace donned. However on these two a badge sat on the right breast. A regal eagle in front of an icy terrain, the eagle carrying on single item, a sunflower. "I am looking for the two ladies aru" he sniffed.

"In the parlor last time I saw them sir"

"Spain. Aru" was the only thanks the rabbit gave as he turned to head down the icy hallway. The walls were bare and shined with ice the only decorations being the endless banners of the symbol that matched the badges on the head guards.

"Good evening my Ladies of the Court. Court Assassins. Mercenaries. Angels of death." The rabbit spun into a bow as he turned upon the parlor, lit by not even one candle but the moonlight pouring through the windows. "His majesty has given me a task to present to you" he looked up a smile of no emotions upon his face. "He wishes for the Cheshire cat and all who accompany him at the time being to be brought to the court. This is of upmost importance and must be carried out immediately."

"Of course. Whatever brudder wants"

"If I do, big brudder will love me more. Anything for big brudder"

* * *

Hey! I am starting up a twitter account that will write fanfictions that will last one week per story. It will be updated through twitter so that my followers can follow me on their cells and get fanfiction throughout the day. Anybody interested?  
My pages is  
OtakuAshels FanfictionToGo  
I want to start after 10 followers  
My stories will be based after the votes for the readers for that week and a list they chose

RandR!


End file.
